Madan no Ou to Vanadis(Anime)
Madan no Ou to Vanadis (also known as Lord Marksman and Vanadis) is a fantasy, action anime series based on the light novel written by Tsukasa Kawaguchi and illustrated by Yoshio (Volume 1-8, Hinata Katagiri since Volume 9), published by Media Factory. The story focuses on Tigrevurmud Vorn, a nobleman from the fictional European country of Brune. Under the leadership of King Faron, Brune is in the midst of a civil war between their two heirs due to Faron's deteriorating health. Meanwhile, Zhcted, Brune's longtime rival ruled by the seven war maidens known as the Vanadis, launches an invasion due to the flood control laws. Eleonora Viltaria, the war maiden of Leitmeritz, lead an invasion of Brune, ambushing most of the military in the process. Tigre, the sole survivor of Elen's assault, is captured by Elen and recruited into her army. Elen and Tigre are inevitably drawn into the heart of the conflicts when his homeland Alsace is invaded. It was one of the five MF Bunko J light novel anime adaptations announced at Media Factory's Summer School Festival Event on July 28, 2013. Stat Staff *Creator: Tsukasa Kawakuchi *Character Design (Original): Yoshi☆wo (Volume 1-8), Hinata Katagiri (Volume 9 onwards), Nobuhiko Yanai (Mangaka) *Director: Tatsuo Sato *Anime Illustrator: Yosuke Kabashima *Executive Producer: Gen Fukuaga *Anime Music: Masaru Yokoyama and Nobuaki Nobusawa (Composed Background music for the series) *Anime Studio: Starlight *Theme Songs: ** Opening Theme: Ginsen no Kaze by Konomi Suzuki ** Ending Theme: Schwarzer Bogen by Hitomi Harada (ED for the series except for Episode 10) ** Ending Theme: Ryūsei Requiem by Konomi Suzuki (ED for Episode 10) Cast Music The opening theme for the anime is Ginsen no Kaze, performed by Konomi Suzuki. The ending theme is Schwarzer Bogen, performed by Hitomi Harada, who is also Valentina's Seiyuu. There is a second ending theme later known as Ryūsei Chinkonka, perform also by Konomi Suzuki, which is also an insert song for the tenth episode. Episode Anime Specials Tigre-Kun to Vanadis-Chu Main Article: Tigre-kun to Vanadi-chu This special flash anime detailed everything about the anime, especially about Tigre, the Vanadis and other characters in chibi form. Some plot in this special series are also included from certain story elements from the light novel (or manga). Lim's Report Main Article: Lim's Report This anime special summary is narrated by Lim as the recap of the anime series in every anime episodes. Anime Releases (Outside of Japan) The anime series were being licensed in following countries and regions: DVD/BD Releases Vanadis Elen BD VOL1.jpg Vanadis Mila BD VOl.2.jpg-small.jpg Vanadis Sofy BD VOL3.jpg Vanadis Sasha BD VOL4.jpg Vanadis Liza BD VOL5.jpg Vanadis Valentina BD VOL 6.jpg US and Canada: Funimation Entertainment Taiwan: Proware Multimedia International TV and Streaming Middle East, North Africa, and Europe (non-UK, Ireland and Nordics): Crunchyroll Australia and New Zealand: Madman Entertainment China: iQiyi South Korea: ANIPLUS External Site *Official Anime Site *ANN Entry Anime Poll How would you rate the anime with regards to the manga and light novels? I love it!! <3 Stars I think it's good Stars Could have been better Stars They should have retain the LN plot Stars They ruined everything >:( Stars No comment (.__.) Stars Category:Media Category:Anime Category:Browse